Sawneek the Weegeehog
This is NOT an article about Sawneek the YTPer. If you want to see that, see Sawneek. Sawneek the Weegeehog is a video shame made in 199ohwhocares!!!!!!!!! It chronicles the adventures of the YTP character Sawneek. Story= Play as Sawneek the Weegeehog as you try to stop Lord Weegee the Pesky Plumber and uncover the Cayohs Emrolds. Along the way, you must fight Waweegee and Walleo, Forgee and many more on your quest. Controls Press A to Jump, B to shoot lasers, X to Spindash and Y to Speedrun, an ability that allows you to run faster for a brief time. If you hit A while in midair, you can perform a double-jump. If Sawneek gets damaged, he will lose whatever rings he had been carrying. If Sawneek gets damaged without carrying rings, he will DIE. List Of Enemies Here's a list of all the enemies in the Sawneek video game: *Weegee Clones (Basic): The most basic kind of enemy. Simply walks in a straight line and can be defeated with any attack. *Weegee Clones (Moderate): A variation of normal Weegee Clones. Jumps a bunch of times while walking and takes two hits to defeat. *Weegee Clones (Pro): The toughest variation of Weegee Clone. As well as jumping, it also fires lasers from its eyes. Takes two hits to defeat. *Fakegees: Fakegees are special kinds of Weegee Clones. They represent many different elements and take 1-2 hits to defeat. They also have many different attributes like breathing fire, freezing things, being fast, etc. Often the attribute of a Fakegee will represent the type of level you're playing, such as Glitchgees and Restaurantgees. *Shoop Da Whoops: Shoop Da Whoops are red mouths with two eyes that hang out in the sky and fire lasers. Watch out for their lasers: They'll disintegrate you!!! Their lasers usually fire down, but sometimes there are variations whose lasers fire left, right, or up, depending on where the mouth is aiming. *ShGLITCHoop Da WhGLITCHoops: Glitchy versions of Shoop Da Whoop that hang out in PPPPPPPSAWNEEKPPPPPPP Zone. They shoot lasers of negative energy instead of positive. Levels Weegee Hill Zone 1: Once a beautiful planet, it has been stripped of that beauty by Weegee. Battle Weegee Clones as you begin your journey. Weegee Hill Zone 2: Bounce on springs and kill as many Weegee Clones as you can. Weegee Hill Zone 3: Sawneek is stopped by Waweegee and Walleo, who fight the Weegeehog. (Boss Battle: Waweegee and Walleo) Waweegee and Walleo are perfect contrasts from each other. One is impossibly fat, while the other is impossibly skinny. Waweegee is the fast one who is taken out pretty easily, and Walleo is the slow one who can take many hits. Know which one is which to win this battle! Waweegee= 2 shots to die. Walleo= 5 shots to die. Weird Place 1: A random town where JOHN CENA lives is now being taken over by Weegee. Go through Weegee's hotels as you take out Weegee Clones and Fakegees. Weird Place 2: With Weegee Hotels 1-5 destroyed, now you must blow up Weegee Hotels 6-10 as well. But be careful, because these hotels are even deadlier! Weird Place 3: Weegee's younger brother Malleo confronts Sawneek, but instead of fighting you himself, he sends in his weaker clone, MalleoClone92. (Boss Battle: MalleoClone92.) All I can say here is this: Be careful of MalleoClone92's pingas: It shoots lasers!!! Restaurant Weegee 1: Weegee's established a restaurant and it's up to you to crash it! The Weegee Clones will spray ketchup and mustard at you, which hurts you, so watch out for that. Restaurant Weegee 2: Look out: Now the Weegee Clones can spray pepper at you as well. Pepper blinds Sawneek, which leaves you vulnerable to attacks. Restaurant Weegee 3: Waweegee and Walleo come back and battle you with giant pepper!!! Giant pepper, unlike regular pepper, instantly kills Sawneek, but his lasers should be able to deflect the pepper and send it right back at them! To beat Waweegee, you only only have to hit him once. To beat Walleo, however, it takes 3 shots. Soopa Speedway 1: In this world, speed is key! The Weegee Clones start getting tougher as Weegee sends in more and more of his toughest ones!!! Soopa Speedway 2: There are tons of loop-de-loops in this one, so this level can be a little tough!!! Also, be careful of the Shoop Da Whoops that will fire lasers at you! Soopa Speedway 3: Waweegee and Walleo return and fuse together to become Waweelleo!!! (Boss Battle: Waweelleo) Waweelleo has all the powers of Waweegee and Walleo combined, and it takes 5 hits to kill him. To beat him, dodge his attacks and block the ones you can't dodge with your lasers. PPPPPPPSAWNEEKPPPPP 1: A glitchy mess!!!!!! Blast the glitchiness away with your lasers and kill as many Glitchgees as you can. PPPPPPPSAWNEEKPPPPP 2: More and more Glitchgees keep on appearing!!! You have to kill them all if you want to nab the key to unlock the end of the level! Also, keep a lookout for ShGLITCHoop Da WhGLITCHoops who will fire negative lasers at you. PPPPPPPSAWNEEKPPPPP 3: Finally, you've made it to the end!!! But Negagee wants to stop you! Now you must FIGHT!!! (Boss Battle: Negagee) Negagee is tough, but the thing you have do do is block the negative lasers his ShGLITCHoop Da WhGLUTCHoops throw at you with your Spindash attack. Nothing can hurt Negagee except for negative energy (ironic, isn't it?!) But you must also make sure to dodge the Negative Blasts Negagee throws at you. Weegee Castle 1: Congratulations, person, you've made it to the Weegee Castle!!! But, this is going to be the toughest challenge you've ever faced! Good luck!!! Weegee Castle 2: Fight your way past the Fakegees, Shoop Da Whoops and pepper as you get closer and closer to your final challenge: Weegee Castle 3: Here it is, the ultimate challenge!!! This level incorporates elements from all of the previous levels, and is the only level to feature every enemy in the game. So get ready for everything that's ahead!!! Oh yeah, and when you do reach the end, there's a boss battle too: Weegee's brother Malleo waits for you at the end of the level. Malleo is impressed that you've managed to get all the way here and challenges you to a fight. If you lose, it's GAME OVER. But if you win, you get to kill the creepiest guy in the universe!!!!!!!!!!!! Malleo is the toughest opponent you've ever faced. It takes 10 hits to kill him, twice as much as Walleo's 5, and unlike Walleo, he moves almost as fast as Sawneek does! Also, he's constantly shooting lasers at you and jumping on him has no effect on him. You have to shoot lasers or Spindash to beat him. I'm just gonna say to you: Good luck!!! When Malleo is defeated, he says "How?!!! How is this POSS-I-BLLLLLLLE?!!!!!" before dying. After Malleo dies, you find the key to the roof of the castle. Wait, did I say that this was the final challenge?!! Because it isn't. There's still one more stage: Final Stage: Sawneek is found on the roof of the castle. As you move him around, there appears to be no enemies in sight. Continue moving and you'll find Lord Weegee himself sitting on his throne. Weegee is angry at you for causing him so much trouble and for killing his brother Malleo. He says, "I hadn't thought about doing this, BUT NOWWWW... "I WILL FIGHT YOU WITH ALL OF MY STRENGTH!!!!!!! AND I WILL REDUCE YOU TO NOTHING BUT DUST THAT I CAN SCATTER IN THE WIND!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE DONE FOR NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" The fight with Weegee is the toughest battle in the entire game. Not only does it take 15 hits for you to kill Weegee, but he moves even faster than Sawneek does!! Also, Weegee can teleport, shoot laser beams, can wrap you up in spaghetti, is unaffected by Sawneek's lasers and jumping, and can headbutt you as well, making him the toughest, fastest, and most diverse enemy in the game. Also, he is actually very smart, not afraid to change up his strategy to kill you, because that is Weegee's only goal. To beat Weegee, you will have to be even smarter than he is. You will have to block all of his attacks and hit him as many times as you can with your Spindash. Don't stop until Weegee is defeated, no matter what, or else Weegee will win!!! It especially helps if you battle Weegee as Shupa Sawneek, as this is the only stage where you have all the Cayohs Emolds, allowing you to unlock the transformation. Once Weegee is defeated, this is his final speech: "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! How could you have possibly defeated, me, the great LORD WEEGEE, the one who created you, the one who OWNS YOU???!!!!! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!! IM-POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!! But now, my life is over!!! How...(Cough Cough!)How...How dare a pesky Weegeehog like you defeat a LORD like...like...li-ke...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weegee then explodes, taking his entire castle with him. A cutscene plays with Sawneek running from the explosion as it covers the entire castle. Now, two things will happen, depending on if you have the Cayohs Emolds or not: If you don't have the Cayohs Emolds, then the Emolds will fall from the sky and make a circle around Sawneek. Sawneek, while running from the explosion, transforms into Shupa Sawneek, jumps off the roof of the castle, and flies off just as the castle explodes. If you do have the Cayohs Emolds, Sawneek grabs the Emolds from his pocket, and then the same transition scene with Shupa Sawneek occurs. That's the end of the game, really. Sawneek finally has accomplished his goal of killing Weegee, so it's a job well done. Special Stages In Sawneek, there are also special stages that Sawneek falls into via Cosmic Donut that appear every time Sawneek beats the last level of a world. In these special stages, you have the opportunity to obtain a Cayohs Emold, and if you success fully beat all of the special stages, you unlock all of the Cayohs Emolds!!! This is the only possible way to obtain Cayohs Emolds besides the one Sawneek already has, hacking the game, or using a pretty interesting glitch in the game that allows you to obtain fake Cayohs Emolds. That glitch is the only way you can use Shupa Sawneek in any level besides Final Stage without cheating. In these special stages, you have 30 seconds to complete a maze (the maze in question different in every special stage) and if you complete the maze fest enough, you get a Cayohs Emold. Do it for every Special Stage and you'll get, well, every Cayohs Emold!!! Which is good, because Shupa Sawneek is super-cool-looking, can fly, and is immune to everything in the game (except for Weegee's lasers.) Reception Sawneek the Weegeehog received critical acclaim for having beautiful graphics, amazing music, creative levels, fascinating enemies, and thrilling and genuinely challenging bosses. The game was also praised particularly for its sleek yet simple controls. It was so good that even Lord Weegee couldn't stop playing it and dropped all charges he was about to make for using his face without his approval and for he and his friends being the bad guys and getting killed. Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Games Category:Random Pages Category:Articles